


lonely boy gets a friend

by okelay



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Topher's birthday and he finds he's not completely alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely boy gets a friend

It was late at night,near the expiration date,and Topher and Sierra were on the couch,relaxing and laughing at 'The Middleman' DVDS.  
Topher was feeling happy.It had been a great birthday and he told Sierra as much. she thanked him for all they fun they'd had.  
Soon she was back in the chair and fast asleep in a pod while Topher's friend was stowed away until next year. He lied on the couch trying to sleep, but he ended up just staring at the ceiling. there was a soft light and he considered reading for a few moments but didn't move. there was a soft knock at the door. He thought of only one person who showed such politeness. a voice said softly "Topher? Are you awake?" he got up and opened the door. "Hi,Claire" he told her "come in" he led her to the couch and asked "you want something to drink? I think I've got milk you can warm up if you can't sleep"  
She smiled "That'd be nice, thanks"  
he pulled a carton of milk of the fridge and smelt it. "still good" he said he poured two mugs. "chocolate?" she declined and he put them into the microwave for a few seconds. he passed her a warm mug and sat down.  
they sat in silence for a few moments. she put the mug down and looked at him  
"Topher...happy birthday" she said, handing him a small gift.  
He smiled at her "Thanks! this is really thoughtful of you"  
she shrugged "It's nothing...and I don't want you to think I'm enabling you but I saw this and just thought you'd love it"  
he unwrapped it and found a can of chocolate-covered coffee beans. two of his addictions rolled into one  
"Wow, this is amazing! Claire,thanks so much!"  
she smiled "I just... wanted you to know someone else remembers your birthday. someone real,I guess"  
he smiled at her, speechless. This was incredibly sweet and unexpected.  
"This means a lot" he said "really,thanks so much" he moved closer to her and slowly, carefully, hugged her. tentatively,she hugged back.

Sitting in her darkened office,Adelle watched the scene. She was also unable to sleep.  
She carefully observed their interaction. It was very interesting. She didn't know if it was good or bad yet but it was something she'd keep an eye on. It could be a very good thing for all involved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Dollhouse was just starting and I was never entirely happy with this fic, so I never posted it. in hindsight, maybe it was for the best, considering how the story developed.  
> I had thought of writing more, with Adelle in the watchtower sort of thing. In my mind, Adelle was intererested in seeing what happened with Topher and Claire because they were both scared and isolated and could do with some interaction with non-dolls.


End file.
